Evoloution
by the all consuming void
Summary: Just a re-do of the first series with some of my own characters, enjoy. please r&r. Rated M for realism of teenage life.
1. Chapter 1

Evolution

My idea of the first series… adding some characters of my own.

The major alterations are that Blob, Scott and Jean are 18 and Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Evan, Lance, Toad and Pietro are 16.

If we take it as read that the original characters were recruited as they were in the series, I'll start with introducing each of my characters.

Chapter 1: Starry, Starry Sight

_For they could not love you_

_But still your love was true_

_And when no hope was left in sight_

_On that starry starry night,_

_You took your life as lovers often do_

_But I could have told you, Vincent_

_This world was never meant for_

_One as beautiful as you._

_Vincent, by Don McLean_

_The Mansion; Bayville_

The professor sat, plugged into Cerebro; which had just registered a new Mutant in St Petersburg, Florida. He removed the headgear, calling the X-men one by one with his mind. He waited patiently as they all filed in; patience was one thing he had learnt over his years working with mutants.

"What is it Professor?" asked Jean, calmly

"Cerebro just registered a new mutant, and I think we should get to him before Mystique does… he felt powerful so be careful… his name is Alex Kennedy."

"Alright then." Said Scott "C'mon guys, to the X-jet!" he led the others out, each moaning and groaning about the time it would take to get to Florida. The professor looked at Logan and wheeled towards him.

"We'll need to watch this one… he may be a match even for you, Logan."

"Don't worry 'bout me, Professor, I can handle myself." He growled

"All the same, old friend, I worry." He patted him on the shoulder and wheeled away "You'd better head down, only you can pilot the jet."

_Paul Jame__s High, St Petersburg, Florida_

Alex sat at the back of the class, as he always did. He looked at the world through his shades, pulling out his sketchbook and beginning to draw. His Spanish class was boring and he spoke the language fluently already. Not that he was of Spanish descent; his family was of Irish stock, and proud of it. He, in fact, spoke most of the languages spoken in his Paul James. He could look into someone's eyes and… just know stuff. It started when he was young, just small things, like being better at math, or better at acrobatics. Then he started taking bigger things, like whole languages and martial arts. As that happened his body began to change. He got more muscular, faster… and then his eyes changed. First his pupils grew, and took away his iris, and then it kept growing, eventually eliminating his white. Then the starry pinpricks appeared, making his eyes a cloudless night. That's when he invested in the shades. He continued his sketch, etching in some shading and looking up at the teacher every so often to show he was "Listening". He flourished the end of his sketch and admired it critically. It was a picture of a mountain sunset, all the better for its lack of colour. He packed his bag and waited for the bell, wiping his brow.

DRRRRRRRRING!!!

Alex waited for several moments, avoiding the classroom door rush. He slowly threw his bag over his shoulder and walked through the door. He brushed his long brown hair back and straightened his shades, opening his locker. This was another issue with this weird knowing thing; he sometimes opened other people's lockers by mistake. He wrenched out his car keys and homework and walked to student parking. He got into his powerful muscle car and turned the key in the ignition, looking out the window… straight into the eyes of the school bully, Carl Andrews. Alex vanished for a moment, re-living a lifetime of memories, mostly all of the fights Carl had participated in. he was launched into the present by strong hands heaving him onto the tarmac.

"You got money?" asked Carl in his brutish voice

"Nah, man." Grunted Alex, panting under the weight of the older boy's knee "I got nothing, you know that."

Carl ramped up for a move Alex recognised from his short foray into his memories; he swung a fist sharply at Alex's face. Alex brought his hand up and gripped the attacking fist, bringing his hand around in an arm breaking arc. Carl yelped and rolled off him, holding his broken arm. Alex looked at his hands and leapt into his car, revving the engine and speeding away. He headed north, out of the city to his cousin's cabin. For the first time since his dad died, Alex was scared.

_The X-jet, somewhere over Georgia_

Wolverine piloted the X-jet south, preferring to do it manually for stress relief. The kids were chatting and joking among themselves, vaguely irritating Logan, though he had bigger fish to fry. Jean got up and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"He's moving north, Logan." She said "The Professor thinks he's scared, so he recommends a light touch." She said, belting herself in.

"You realise I don't do light, don't you?" he said, raising his claws for emphasis.

"Then maybe you should let us do the talking." She laughed and looked out of the cockpit "That's him!" she exclaimed, pointing at some lights on the road, a powerful car roared down the dirt path. "I'll try and see what he's thinking, try to follow close…" she put a finger to her temple and searched his head, her face scrunching as if in pain.

"What is it?" asked Wolverine, bluntly

"His mind is confusing… like he's got more than one… must be his power. Emotions are strong though, fear and hate feature mostly." She gasped "And pain… such immense pain. I'll try and talk to him…"

_Alex's car, 50 miles north of St Petersburg_

Alex drove and drove, heading the 68 miles to his cousin, Brian's, cabin. He clenched the wheel hard and played his favourite Metallica CD, letting the familiar intro to "One" wash over him. He drummed away to the music, concentrating hard to keep the memories that weren't his contained. He stared at the huge intake sticking out of the hood, letting his peripheral vision handle the quiet, Floridian back-road. The song finished and the CD clicked once and stopped, without even looking he whacked another disc into the player.

_Starry, starry night_

_Paint your palette blue and grey_

_Look out on a summer's day_

_With eyes that know the darkness in my soul_

_Shadows on the hills_

_Sketch the trees and the daffodils_

_Catch the breeze and the winter chills_

_In colours on the snowy linen land_

_Now I understand_

_What you tried to say to me_

_And how you suffered for your sanity_

_And how you tried to set them free_

_They would not listen_

_They did not know how_

_Perhaps they'll listen now._

The music calmed him, letting him look at the road properly for the first time since his little foray into Carl's memories.

"_Alex?__"_ came a voice in his head _"Can you hear me?"_

_Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head…_ he thought

"_No, my name is Jean and I really want to help you__, please pull over… I only want to talk. I understand what you're going through."_ Alex broke and skidded into the side of the road.

"Shit!" he hit the steering wheel and tried the key in the ignition and hit the steering wheel again. "C'mon, babe, don't do this to me…" he opened the door and stepped out into the night, he had no clue where he was, he ripped his shades off and looked around with his starry eyes. The X-jet landed and powered down, the X-men, themselves, filing out.

Wolverine stood at the front of the group, in a lightly disguised combat stance, looking at Alex with interest, he wore baggy ripped jeans over a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, he had long brown hair and several silver earrings going up his left ear. He didn't look particularly tough…

"Leave me alone!!!" he shouted, standing in a blatant combat stance à la Carl.

"We just wanna help ya, kid." Said Wolverine.

"Oh yeah? People who wanna help other people don't stand there like they're waiting for a fight." Shouted Alex

"Look, bub, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" growled Wolverine, menacingly.

"Wolverine, let me." Said Jean, stepping across the space towards Alex, stopping half way "Alex, it's me, Jean, remember?" he nodded "You can do things you can't explain, right? Things you wish you couldn't?"

"Yeah…"

"What can you do?" she asked tentively.

"I can look into your eyes and know everything, what you know, what you do and your deepest feelings and thoughts… everything." He hung his head and sighed.

"Look into my eyes… I'll prove we mean you no harm." She walked towards him

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled. He covered the rest of the distance, his tall, muscular frame dwarfing her slim figure. He stood by her and looked directly into her green eyes, falling into her memories. He swayed on the spot for several minutes before shaking his head.

"Wow… you really do wanna help… and your eyes are beautiful… like shining emeralds." He chuckled "But how exactly do I get my car to the Xavier Institute?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The X-men, that privilege belongs to Marvel. Only Alex Kennedy and Siobhan O'Callahan (so far) belong to me.

Chapter 2: Uncomfortably Numb

There is no pain You are receding A distant ships Smoke on the horizon You are only coming Through in waves Your lips move But I can't hear what you're saying

When I was a child I had a fever My hands just felt like Two balloons Now I've got that feeling Once again I cannot explain You would not understand This is how I am I Have become comfortably numb

_The mansion, Bayville_

Alex opened his starry eyes and rubbed the sleep away, levering his legs out from under the covers. He grabbed the towel from the wall and headed for the shower, still rubbing his eyes. He reached for the handle and shook it for a bit, in a futile bid to get in.

"Just a minute!" came a familiar southern accent from the other side.

"Hurry up! I wanna look my best today!" called Alex, using Jean's telekinesis to rattle the showerhead.

"Hey, cut that out!" squealed Rogue, throwing her sponge at the door. Alex laughed and gave the showerhead another quick rattle as he sat down next to the bathroom door. Rogue stormed out of the room, wearing nothing but a towel, kicking him sharply in the ribs and stalking down the hall. Alex chuckled as he went into the room and hopped into the shower. He was just finishing his hair when Kitty came through the door.

"What the fu...??"Alex grabbed his sponge in an ill fated attempt to cover his modesty and blasted her back out.

"Asshole!" she called, sticking her middle finger up through the wall, she had forgiven him by breakfast however. At breakfast Alex had the minutest of apples and began to sketch in the little pad he always kept with him, ignoring the bustle around him. Rogue walked over to him, slapping him with a gloved hand.

"C'mon..." she grabbed his sketchbook "Wow, this is really good..." he grabbed it back and stowed it into the back pockets of his scruffy jeans, shrugging.

"Sure..."

"No, really. Who'd you steal that from?" she joked, giving a quick laugh before she saw the look on his face.

"I'm proud of this skill because it's the only one I didn't acquire by my usual means... it's my only connection to me... my only connection to my identity." He stomped towards the garage and got into his car, breathing in deeply the familiar smell of the interior. He reached for the key and there was a loud knock on the window, he rolled it down and looked at Kitty's nose, firmly avoiding the eyes.

"Hey, Alex? Scott and Jean, like, totally bailed on me this morning so I, like, need a ride to school and you have, like, a car..." she trailed off, looking hopefully at the passenger seat.

"Go for it." He gestured the seat next to him and smiled, she got in and slung her seatbelt on. He turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine a little, feeling the power underneath his boot.

"Wow, I, like, love this car." Kitty gushed, looking at Alex's handsome face, covered by the heavily tinted glasses. "Hey, did Rogue, like, _really_ piss you off at breakfast?" Alex shrugged and changed gear fiercely.

"She wasn't to know... It doesn't matter. Where do I park?" he indicated for the school and turned in.

"Right there next to Scott's car." She pointed and he parked up. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." he seemed a little absent and Kitty shouldered her bag and walked towards the science block.

_North Harbour School; Tremore, Ireland_

Siobhan O'Callahan slowly chewed her pencil, unable to taste the wood and lead on her tongue; she smiled as she looked back over the summer when she was eating all kinds of stuff for cash. She never got sick or anything; she never even felt pain anymore. It was as if she was completely numb. The bell rang and she heaved her stuff into her bag, rushing from the classroom. she went to the assembly hall and waited for her bus to show.

"Hey Siobhan?" called a voice from the next line "Has Mother got enough booze to last the night? Or will she have to contract another whole pub again?" Siobhan turned and glared at the offender, a huge girl on the hurling team with a shock of curly ginger hair and looked away. "Oi! Look at me ye stupid bitch!" she shouted, throwing a book at her.

"Leave me alone, Hazel!" shouted Siobhan, hurling her slim frame at the mountainous other girl. Hazel took the tackle, barely moving and grabbing Siobhan by the waist, throwing her onto the floor. Hazel pulled out a small knife, flicking the blade out and moving it closer to Siobhan's throat, making a small nick and drawing blood. Siobhan brought up her fist and punched the bigger girl in the gut, Hazel gasped and wheezed, dropping the knife and rolling off her. Siobhan sat up and kneeled over the other girl, raising her fist. Hazel gasped and put her hands up, all but shaking in fear. Her eyes were on Siobhan's chest, wide and terrified. Siobhan followed her gaze, resting on the handle of a knife piercing her heart.

"What the fuck are you?" gasped Hazel, trying to slide out from under Siobhan.

"I... I don't..." Hazel used Siobhan's momentary confusion to throw the other girl off her, scrabbling away.

"Get the hell away from me..." Hazel's voice lost a bit of her trademark hardness as she cowered from the smaller girl. And Siobhan ran, she ran out of the hall, out of the school, out of her town. She was never much of an athlete, but nowadays she never tired. She hoped that if she kept running, she could forget all about it, Hazel, her abusive father and her life in Tremore. Everything.

_Bayville High School, Bayville_

Alex sketched in his book during his World History lesson. One look in his teacher's eyes had given him the knowledge to pass with a star grade. The picture was of Rogue in a long flowing dress, sitting on a stone bench by a sunset lake. He had avoided embellishing on the eyes, not trusting himself to either imagine them or look into them. The blank ovals gave her an otherworldly beauty, like a goddess. He didn't know what it was about Rogue that so enflamed his emotions, but he was happy for the inspiration, he had found himself dredging up old classics to improve on rather than making new drawings.

"_Alex?"_ came The Professor's voice in his head _"After school I'll need your help with a new mutant I picked up in Ireland, if you'd like that?"_

"_Sure, Professor."_ Answered Alex, severing the telepathic connection and glancing over at the clock, falling into his artwork again. The bell rang and he packed his bags, waiting for everyone else to leave before getting up himself. He went to his locker and threw his books in, humming to some Metallica and slamming his door, almost jumping out of his skin when he noticed Rogue leaning there, casual as you like.

"I really am sorry about this morning." She shrugged, still playing like she didn't care. The truth was that she wanted Alex as a friend; he was a nice guy and had a lot in common with her.

"I guess I kind of blew my top about it." He tried playing it away but Rogue wasn't fooled.

"No, I really offended you... and I'm sorry."

"Wow, you really find apologies hard, huh?" he smiled and began walking to the main door. Rogue watched him for a second before following him and putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"So what if I do?" she threw up her defences so quick she almost gave Alex whiplash. He laughed, good naturedly and looked at her forehead.

"Ouch, bit prickly aren't we Porcupine?" he laughed again and shrugged her hand away "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah, The Professor said you could give me a ride back to the mansion... if that was cool with you." She looked down "You know... for the Ireland thing."

"C'mon then." He led her to his car and jumped in, turning the key and driving away.

"You mind if I ask a personal question?" Queried Rogue, hearing an affirmative grunt in reply she proceeded "What did you mean about your identity?"

"It's a long story..." he laughed nervously

"I got the whole drive to the Institute."

"Kay..." he sighed and began, gathering speed with each word "I first learned about my... little eye contact problem was when I looked my biology teacher's eyes in third grade I got everything I needed to pass the class... plus fifty years of bad memories. I still wake up in the morning... and for a few seconds think I'm him... or my sixth grade girlfriend, or anyone whose eyes I've looked into since. I have become an amalgamation of personalities, a little piece of anyone I've looked inside of. I want to be Alex... just Alex for once in my life..." he changed gear angrily and blinked a tear from one concealed eye. "We're here." He parked up in the garage and ripped the handbrake fiercely.

"You really don't like opening up, do you?" she smiled at the irony

"Much more of a listener than a talker." He shrugged "When my... I just was always open to listen to people moan." She heard him almost say something but decided not to pry, hoping he would open up in time.

"Heh, you could listen to me, but I doubt you have two weeks to spare." she laughed with a touch of hysteria.

"Well, we could spread it out a bit." He laughed and got out of the car, waiting for Rogue before locking it and leading her into the mansion. Wolverine met them at the door, nodding his head gruffly and taking them to the X-jet where Jean and Scott were already waiting, looking slightly bored. Wolverine buckled himself into the pilot's seat and started the engines, gliding out with ease.

_Somewhere in Ireland_

Siobhan kept running, although her brain was kicking into gear and she had only just removed the knife. She should be dead, the sheer amount of blood she had on her was enough to prove that. She also, being at least ten miles from Tremore, be on her knees by now… there was something wrong with her. She kept running and barely even looked where she was going anymore, she was energised and the adrenaline was going around her body still.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_ asked a kind, female voice in her head

"Who are you?" she pumped her untiring legs even more, speeding up

"_I am Jean, and I'm a mutant, like you. Please stop so we can help you…"_

"Do you mean needle and straitjacket help or actual help?" asked Siobhan suspiciously, she heard Jean laugh in her head.

"_Actual help." _Siobhan stopped and looked around for the mysterious voice in her head, above her the X-jet got ready to land in a nearby field. Out of the jet came Alex, Rogue, Scott and Jean; Wolverine had fortunately decided to stay in the cockpit. Alex was still trying to fix his costume; Rogue had only just got over the giggles from when he said:

"The bastard just keeps riding up!"

"Don't be afraid," said Jean soothingly "What's your name?"

"Siobhan."

"You know me; this is Scott, Rogue and Alex." She gestured each one in turn and smiled reassuringly, Rogue and Scott did the same while Alex's face was scrunched up as he continued to fix his suit. "Come with us to the Xavier Institute. We can help you with your powers and fitting in, we have a blue fuzzball going to the local high school."

"Okay." She shrugged "What can you guys do?"

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic." Said Jean.

Scott decided to just show her by blasting a small hole in a tree, a big smile on his face.

"I can take powers by skin to skin contact." Mumbled Rogue

"And I can take skills, powers, memories and knowledge by eye contact." Laughed Alex, his legs askew in a futile attempt to stop his suit riding up.

"Cool..." gasped Siobhan "When do I start?"

"Whenever you want to." Said Scott, gesturing the X-jet behind him.


End file.
